Around the World with Magnus Bane
by TheGirlOfThorns
Summary: Malec's adventures abroad in City of Fallen Angels. My new major project, now that I have wrapped up Vegas. Lots of Malec fluff and insane adventures causing trouble in other countries. Please give it a shot and review if you like it!
1. Preparations

It was a beautiful lobby. Stained glass windows with rose tint on one side of his shoulders, crystal chandelier above his head, Alec Lightwood wondered what had conspired in the backdrop of planning this trip to lead him to this beautiful room with the most beautiful man he had ever known. He sat on a red plush chair, taking in his surroundings: aforementioned windows and lighting, fruit basket on the breakfast bar, flat screen TV that was currently turned off. "We reserved a room…" he could hear Magnus's voice talking to a hotel worker in the background. He remembered that voice, that beautiful, velvety voice, leading him here…

They had been at the apartment two weeks ago, laying around watching Indiana Jones movies and eating popcorn on their couch. As the credits began to roll for _The Raiders of the Lost Ark, _Magnus suddenly snapped his fingers, turning off the television, and snuggled Alec closer to him. "Wouldn't it be great," he asked his boyfriend in a quiet voice, "if we could go on an adventure like that?" Alec looked dumbfounded. So much had been going on lately- he was only just starting to feel settled in after the Mortal War- his life already kind of felt like an adventure. Magnus, seeming to be able to read his mind, continued. "Well, okay, maybe not exactly the sa, me kind of adventure as Indiana Jones. Or anything involving danger and war. I'm talking more about… our own adventure." Alec was confused, but gave a little nod so that Magnus would not think that he was being unreceptive.

"What are you saying, Magnus?" He felt Magnus reach down and open his hand just enough to weave their fingers together. By the Angel, Alec just couldn't get enough of him.

"I propose," Magnus started, "that you and I go on a vacation. I have long liked to travel, and on my travels I have seen many couples having a good time together. I was always a little… jealous, that everyone had someone like that to travel with except me. Now I have someone to go with." Magnus lowered his head even closer to Alec's face to the point that his mouth was almost touching his ear. "What do you say?"

"I- I- uh… you've had people to go, uh, on vacation with before?"

"No one I _wanted_ to travel with, love. No one I cared about like you." Ignoring Alec's blush and obvious nervousness, Magnus continued. "Please, my Alexander. See the world with me. I want to experience everything in this world with you."

Alec blanched. He had no idea how to even respond to that. He couldn't just leave his whole life behind and fly around the world with his boyfriend- that wasn't how being a Shadowhunter worked. He supposed that if he asked them, Jace and Izzy could hold down the fort, but who would be there to protect them? What would his parents say? What would _Robert _say, Robert, who had not spoken to Alec as an actual person since he told him he was dating Magnus? Who would _pay _for the trip? No, as tempting as it was, Alec had to refuse. Initially, he did. Magnus looked disappointed, but brought Alec's hands up to his face and kissed him anyway. Alec felt terrible, but Magnus held him closer. "Then, I respect your decision," he told Alec, popping the next movie into the DVD player, but they both knew that neither of them were paying attention anymore.

::P::P

Alec should have known better than to tell Isabelle. He was just so used to telling his sister about his relationship with Magnus that it had begun to seem completely natural to do so- she was always really receptive to what he had to say and very supportive of his relationship. Today, though, she was less than supportive of his decision to refuse.

"Oh, by the _Angel," _Izzy said in response. Alec could practically hear her rolling her eyes over the phone. "Why did you say no? It would be fun. You've been through so much crap, Alec, you deserve this. You do _want _to go, right?"

His response was instantaneous. "It's not practical," he said flatly, which was his default response to everything involving his own happiness.

"But you want to."  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, Iz. Think about it. How could I ever-"

"It doesn't _matter!" _she interrupted. "Don't you think you deserve this, Alec? Really? You know that Magnus can afford it. He travels. He knows the good places. Jace and I can hold down the Institute along with Mom and Clary, it isn't like we're exactly on call for many hunts, anyway. There really aren't that many demons anyway. We'll be okay. I'll talk to mom."

Something like hope flared up in Alec's chest, but he put the flame out immediately. _No, _he thought. "Dad."

"What?"

"Dad will flip his shit, Izzy. You know that, He hates me." Alec felt a pang. His dad's rejection was probably the second most painful thing in his life right now, after losing Max. _Max… _he missed his little brother so much. "And how could I leave mom now, after…" Max died. He couldn't say it. Max died, Max died. Max died…

"Alec," Isabelle said gently. "You need to do something for yourself for the first time onyour life. Screw dad, he's off in Alicante anyway, playing Inquisitor. I know he isn't Inquisitor yet, but seriously, it's only a matter of time. Screw him, Alec. Screw him for not loving you unconditionally. Screw him. Stop caring what he thinks. You are going on vacation with your boyfriend. I'll talk to mom for you, okay?"

Alec didn't feel like arguing. "Fine." Again, there was that flare of hope. This time, he didn't squander it.

::P::P

At about 2 AM, Alec's phone lit up. He gently disentangled himself from Magnus, as to not wake the warlock, and looked at the screen. _Mom, _the screen said, and he flipped it open, expecting the worse. Groaning at the light, he entered his password and read the text.

_Have fun on your trip, sweetie. Love you. Mom._

He fell back asleep with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait to wake up to tell Magnus.

::P::P

"We'll throw this dart," Magnus said, holding up a yellow dart to Alec, "at that map, and we'll travel where it lands."

"Can I aim at certain places?"  
"Yeah, of course. If there's somewhere I want to go. But blind throws are always encouraged. Puts more adventure in things, you know?" He flashed him a glittery wink. "I love adventure, and adventure loves me."

"I love you, too," Alec said, kissing his cheek. His cheeks went beet red. He was not used to being affectionate, but Magnus seemed to think he was pretty good at it, so he was happy. Magnus handed Alec the dart. "You first."

"Wait, do we go places in the order that they land?"

"Nah. Since we're taking a plane, we'll just go in whatever order is convenient."

Alec sputtered. "Pl…plane? _Why?" _Alec was horrified. Planes were monsterous. He figured that they would probably just portal from place to place. Magnus smiled brightly.

"Well, yeah. You didn't think I was just gonna portal you everywhere, did you?" Alec blushed crimson, not wanting to say that was _exactly _what he had been thinking. "Whatever ,love. Flying is an experience- you get to meet so many cool and see so many cool things, looking out the window at the world below. I'll make sure you get a window seat. You'll like it. I promise." Magnus paused. "So, go on, throw the dart?"

Alec did. Alec and Magnus took turns throwing and throwing, until a whole sheet of notebook paper was covered in places to visit. Only two places where the dart was thrown were rejected: Peru and Indonesia. When Alec asked why, Magnus explained that he was banned from Peru and offered to tell the story sometime, but not now. "And Indonesia?" Alec asked. Magnus's face contorted into an expression that Alec didn't recognize- pain? and he simply responded, "There are no good sights to see." Whatever, Alec figured, there were plenty of other cool places to go.

::P::P

Flying had not been as terrible as Alec had imagined, nowhere near as terrible. He actually had enjoyed looking at the world below as he flew over it, the people, the buildings, and, finally, the clouds. Sitting in the lobby, looking at the expensive glass and crystal of his and Magnus's Greek hotel, though, Alec could only look ahead. "Come, darling," Magnus said eventually, walking up and taking his hand with the one that wasn't holding their room key. "Welcome to paradise."

**Hello everyone! So I'm finally beginning my new major project. Do you like it? I really hope so, because this story is going to be Malec, Malec, and more Malec! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I always love your feedback! **


	2. Greece

"What are you _wearing?" _Alec said, stretching his legs out in front of him on the bed and staring in horror at his boyfriend, standing across the room from him. Magnus simply twirled around and smiled.

"Like what you see, darling?" Alec considered the question, taking in Magnus's white dresslike overgarment and gold sash that hugged his body tightly. He wore leather bands around his arms as well as leather straps crossed over in x's around his legs, moving down to extend into his brown suade sandals. He looked like a Greek God. Alec played with the hems of his own worn sweater and sighed, looking down at his plain jeans.

"Mags, I, uh, I think it's too much." His blue eyes averted Magnus's gaze, hoping that he hadn't offended him too badly. It was only their first day abroad- they had both crashed right away after they got up to their room- and Alec wanted to make sure that they both had a good time. Magnus took Alec's chin in his ringed fingers and pulled up his face until their eyes met.

"Oh, darling," Magnus sounded somber. "There's no such thing as too much. Stick with me long enough, and you'll learn that."

::P::P

After getting over his initial embarrassment over Magnus's outfit, Alec actually let him explain why he was wearing the strange garment over their morning coffee. He told him that it was a traditional Greek outfit- apparently, many years ago when he had visited Greece, this was something that many men outside would be wearing to represent their high status. Alec simpy nodded. It was very strange to him that Magnus had been in so many different times, seen so many people do so many different things. He knew that if he could hear about it all day, every day, for the rest of his life, he still wouldn't be sick of listening to the warlock talk about times past and places changed. Alec had always been a fan of history, going out of his way to learn about great Shadowhunters and Downworlders throughout time, from Jonathan Shadowhunter to David the Silent to Henry Branwell, the Nephilim inventor who had invented the portal. Learning about Mundane history was somehow so different, though, so amazing, especially when he was learning it through Magnus's beautiful voice.

That first day went by fairly quickly. They wandered the streets, chatting, looking at all the beautiful sights, Alec's hand resting firmly in Magnus's. It was still strange to hold hands with his boyfriend in public, but here, in Greece, he was beginning to get used to it. They ate lunch at a tiny Greek restauraunt, trying the authentic kabobs and gyros that were a trademark of Greece. They were delicious, Alec thought, and he was happy to be sharing them with Magnus. For dinner, they had both had Greek salad at the small café near the hotel- Magnus had told him that "it was to die for," and he was very right. Alec could eat it every meal for the rest of his life and he was fairly sure that he would not even be _capable _of tiring of it. The Shadowhunter and the Warlock spent that evening talking and laughing under the stars in the park, carrying their voices though the abandoned space. That night when they curled up against each other to sleep, both were peaceful.

::P::P

The next day, however, did not keep that same peace. Magnus woke Alec up bright and early, already adorned in the same outfit as yesterday except his sash was red today rather than gold, and told him that they were going to try something fun today so he had to get moving. Alec swore and rolled over. It had to be a crime to wake up this early, which, judging by the numbers on the clock, was the ungodly hour of 6 AM. Magnus persisted, eventually hitting him repeatedly with a pillow until he rose, glaring, but excited to begin the day anyway.

"Where are we?" Alec asked, looking around himself. He was in a circular area, a place that kind of reminded him a bit of an older version of Alicante's Accords hall where he and Magnus had shared their first public kiss- he smiled at the memory- and looked slightly more ominous. There were stone pillars everywhere, and a small stone box overhead. He sat on a marble bench, like the many overlooking the central area. Alec didn't know much about football, but he supposed this was probably the old Greek version of their stadium.

Magnus blanched. "Do tell me you have heard of the Collusseum, love."

Alec stared at him blankly. He had, in fact, never heard of such a thing.

"Gladiators?" Magnus tried again. Alec just sat looking confused. "No?"

Alec shook his head wildly, clearly having no idea what his boyfriend was talking about. Magnus sighed and smiled. "That's right, I forgot," he said wistfully, "Shadowhunters only learn about their own history. Right. Well, I have a feeling you'll find this fascinating. Alec smiled, putting his hand on his boyfriend's.

"Do tell."

::P::P

Alec listened intently as Magnus told him the story of the Gladiators, low-class warriors who had fought to the death in this colluseum many years ago, all for the entertainment of the rich. Alec found the history to be fascinating, as well as being able to relate to the warriors who died in battle. He was shocked and horrified, though, to learn that people actually died for the entertainment of others, that anyone could be so heartless to take joy in another person's death.

"So basically," Alec said when Magnus was finished, "we're sitting here staring at a mass graveyard." Something in Magnus's eyes shifted, until he looked at Alec with a tortured expression. "I guess so, love. I guess so."

"Were you in Greece during the time of the gladiators?"

Magnus nodded, and Alec looked at him with horrified and judgemental eyes. Magnus, anticipating Alec's next question, burst out laughing. "Of course, I never came here when any of the actual fighting was taking place. I was far too disgusted by it. I did, however, come here on the days that there were no killings, to mourn the dead." Noting Alec's expression, he continued.

"The people that died here, most of them were slaves. They had no families, no one to mourn for them. Everyone, no matter their crime or their sin, deserves to be mourned." Magnus's cat eyes were thoughtful. Alec snuggled in closer to his warlock, weaving their arms together in a pattern of inseparability.

"I love you," he whispered, before he had a chance to realize that this was the first time he had ever used the l-word in front of Magnus. If Magnus was shocked, though, he didn't say so. He simply placed his hand into Alec's ebony hair, and holding him close, mirrored the phrase,

"I love you too, my Alexander."

The rest of the day went by quietly, the two men in the playground that was a graveyard having hushed conversations, holding each other, and mourning the dead.

::P::P

Alec knew that the third day was going to be the last that he and Magnus spent in Greece. Because there were so many places that they wanted to go, they had agreed that they would only spend three days in a given country so that they could move on and see the next place. Today, their morning was largely spent thumbing through pamphlets. There were so many attractions, and so little time. "It's up to you, darling," Magnus said for the umpteenth time. "We can go to the mythology museum, if you like, or see the statues in the square. Whatever you like-" he gestured grandly- "the entire country is at your fingertips. Alec had basically made up his mind, as someone who had always been interested in mythology, he was not going to lose this opportunity. "Mythology museum," he decided. Magnus smiled.

"So it shall be."

::P::P

"So," Magnus said, "basically, Zeus zapped him from the heavens, and he was like 'AH! NO! SAVE ME FRON YOUR CRUEL FATE!" Alec laughed as Magnus made a zapping motion with his fingers against his arm. By the Angel, did he love a joking Magnus.

"The question, though," Alec responded, "is did anyone on the Strait of Messina actually _see_ Charybris? Because if not, that seems to be a whole lot of hassle over absolutely nothing."

"Oh Sweetness, can you _imagine _being in charge one of those ships back when they believed in it? Like, 'oh dear God, no, help me, the sea monster must be coming, I just saw the smallest of waves…"

"And what about when there was an actual storm? The cargo probably fell overboard and they were all, NOPE. CHARYBRIS WILL EAT IT. I DON'T WANT TO BE SEA MONSTER FOOD, SORRY."

"Yes, oh my God!"

Yeah, Alec thought, joking Magnus was the best.

::P::P

"So darling," Magnus asked as he packed his luggage up to get on the train to their next destination, "what did you think of the museum?"

"Awesome," Alec said. He conveniently pushed out all the stories about the immortals and their immortal lovers, the immortals and their mortal lovers, the immortals and their mortal… "awesome."

It didn't matter, he told himself. Magnus was here now, here with him now. He would have to content himself with that.

**Hey! So, that's it for Greece. I hope that you liked it **** I'm thinking of doing one chapter = one destination, yeah? Please drop me a review letting me know how you felt about this! I am really enjoying writing it so far. Also, I will be going out of town this weekend, so I will almost certainly not have another update until at least Monday, probably Tuesday. Hopefully, this chapter can tide you over until then! Have a lovely weekend.**


	3. Florence

**Hello all, so I think this I time for a really important AN. I know it's a terrible excuse, but I actually did know that the Collusseum is in Rome. I had a short term memory lapse and I felt like an idiot. I am so sorry, I certainly did not mean to disrespect anyone's country or create any issues for anybody. This story is actually gonna be a lot of fun for me, I can tell, because I am going to research cool things in each location before I write each chapter from here on out **** Enjoy Florence!**

"You are going to flip the boat over," Alec said quietly as the gondola sailed peacefully across the Arno river. Well, Alec supposed it should have been peaceful- Magnus was using his magic to slowly make the boat go in circles, and because it was magic, he gondolier wasn't noticing that a thing was out of place. Magnus simply laughed, a hearty chuckle, and adjusted the gondolier's hat on his head.

"Oh, love," he said, "the gondola isn't going to flip over. You know how I hate water. Do you really think I'd take that risk?" He smiled, chuckled again, and looked at his boyfriend who blushed beet red. "I'm just doing this to amuse myself for now. Tonight is going to be _far_ more amusing." Alec blanched. Magnus never pushed him- never even approached… _that… _subject. He knew Alec was uncomfortable… why was he doing this now?

"Magnus…" Alec started, "I, uh, I, don't think, uh…"

"What? You don't want to come out and try taking this gondola for a spin tonight all by ourselves?"

"NO!" Alec yelled, not listening really to what Magnus was saying. "I mean, wait. What did you just say?"

"You heard me, darling."

"We can't just come back tonight and steal a gondola!" Alec turned to look at the gondolier, who was carrying on peacefully as if Magnus was not talking about taking his boat out alone. "That isn't the way the world works! Someone would be bound to notice-"

Magnus cut him off again with laughter. He waved his fingers in the air, as if to say, _what, you don't trust my magic? You think I'd really allow us to be caught? _Alec sighed. "Just, Mags… no. I am _not _being an accessory to theft, especially not in a foreign country, especially not of a fucking _boat."_

"Wow, okay love, I didn't think you were gonna get this feisty with me." Magnus winked. Alec blushed. "Fiesty" was never a word he would have used to describe himself, especially not in that odd seductive voice that Magnus could use when he wanted to. He was in no way ready to be considered feisty- he felt he would never be ready. "Whatever, darling," Magnus snaked his arm around Alec's shoulders, "let's just enjoy the moment that we're in now." Alec couldn't agree more.

::P::P

"Sweeeeeet Pea."

"Mmmmm."

"Alexaaaaaaander."

"Mmmmmm?"

"Daaaaaarling."

"By the angel, Magnus, what? What time is it?"

"Hm, around one in the morning."

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT, MAGNUS?"_

"Ready to go float the gondola?"

"Ready to let me sleep?"

"Darling, let's go on an adventure! We can always sleep late tomorrow…"

"…Mback to bed, Mags."

"….Alexander Alexander Alec Alec Alexander…"

"OH, FINE. I'M COMING."

::P::P

The dock where the gondolas on the Arno river was dark and locked. Alec looked at Magnus with contempt as he stood in front of him, inspecting the situation before him. Alec decided that he was going to wear his pajama pants and just put a shirt on- Magnus had assured him that they would be glamoured, after all, and the Mundies wouldn't be able tosee them- but still, that didn't stop Alec from wondering why he was standing on the side of a river at two in the morning wearing a sweater and dark blue flannel pants with pictures of Golbats on them. He supposed that this was just what happened when you dated Magnus, who, on the other hand, looked stunning, wearing the same gondolier's hat as he had earlier as well as a fisherman's jacket. Magnus looked at the lock and, with a spark of blue coming out from between his fingers, it came undone. "Shh," he said to Alec, taking his hand and pulling him into the shack with the gondolas in it. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Magnus, we don't have to _shh. _We're _invisible._" Magnus turned to Alec and sighed.

"Oh, love, can't you just pretend?"

"I mean… why? It seems…" Pointless. Stupid. All words that would pointlessly hurt and insult Magnus. "Unnecessary. We can just talk like normal people."

"Yes, but Alexander, it's an _adventure, _we need to savor every moment…"

"You know what? Fine. How about we just pick the gondola we want and go?"

Magnus smiled brightly. Alec tried to supress it, but he couldn't- he smiled too. Magnus, though he was crazy and woke him up and did crazy things in the middle of the night, lit him up- he knew, deep down, that Magnus was just trying to have fun with him, and that if Alec weren't so hesitant it probably _would _be a lot of fun- so that's just what he was going to do. Shrugging off the anxious feeling in his stomach, Alec walked into the shed and grabbed one end of a gondola, as Magnus grabbed the other end, still smiling, and pulled it out into the Arno.

::P::P

"See darling? Isn't this nice?" Alec looked out into the distance. He had to admit there was a certain air of romance- Italy's buildings, glowing in the distance even in the middle of the night; the soft glow of the crescent moon on the water; Magnus, in front of him, compulsively adjusting his hat and looking at Alec.

"Yeah," he said, "pretty nice."

"You know… we're alone."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Alec didn't have any idea what to say. What did Magnus want him to do? He smiled. "What does that mean to you, Magnus?"

The warlock looked thoughtful. "Do you really want to know?"

Alec nodded. Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec, pulling him close to his body. "Magnus, no-"

"Don't worry, darling. I'm not gonna do anything weird, I promise. You're safe. Just hold on to me," he said, and flipped the gondola over.

::P::P

Alec sputtered as his head rose above the surface of the water. "Magnus, what the-" he looked around for Magnus, but saw his boyfriend nowhere. Then, hearing a laugh behind him and feeling hands over his eyes, he watched the world go black.

"Magnus, _honestly."_

"Yes love, honestly."

"We're in the middle of a river."

"Yes?" Magnus looked amused. His eyes shone as he looked at Alec.

"Why- ah!" Alec felt a splash of water in his face. Magnus laughed and Alec felt another splash.

"Oh Mags," Alec smiled deviously. "You want to splash me? You're going _down." _And Alec splashed him back. Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders and started to trudge more through the river, continuing to splash. Alec, breaking free, splashed Magnus in the face, dousing his head with water. His face contorted into a look of mock horror, as his hand went to his head.

"My _hair!" _Magnus looked determined. "That's it, Lightwood. You're going down."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, darling. You so are."

::P::P

Hours later, the sun peeking through the clouds, both men sat on the bank wringing out their soaking clothes. Their little water fight had lasted long into the night, not stopping until both were soaked and the gondola had floated away. Magnus had tried to chase it, but it had just kept floating, unable to be stopped as it vanished forever. Alec was surprised to find himself thinking that it was pretty funny. After all, it wasn't like two invisible adults were going to be caught for abandoning a gondola in Florence at three in the morning to have a water fight in the Arno river. They were adults. "Did you have a good time, Alexander?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to go on more adventures with me in the future?"

"If I'm going to go on adventures, there's no one else I'd rather do it with."

"You love me."  
"Yeah. I do."

Magnus smiled. "I know."

::P::P

It didn't occur to Alec until they were already in the train station waiting for the train to come and take them to their next stop what Magnus had said to Alec before they had gone out into the gondola that night. "Hey, Mags?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question." Alec pulled nervously at the fraying cuffs of his sweater. He didn't want to call Magnus out or anything, he trusted him- he just had to know Magnus turned to him and made a sound indicating that he was open to being asked whatever it was that was bothering his Shadowhunter. "You told me that you hated water… but then you pulled me into the water. And you seemed to be having a good time. Why? Did… did you lie to me?"

"No. I do hate water. Well, actually, I'm afraid of water."

"But…"

"But you make it better. You… I felt safe. Because of you. It sounds stupid. I had a good time. Don't… don't worry about it."

"Why are you usually afraid of water?"

Magnus frowned a little. "The past is the past, Alexander."

"Is it because you're like a cat?" Alec smiled a little bit. He needed to make sure Magnus knew that it was okay to open up to him.

"No. It's… the past."

"Well, tell me."

"I actually think I already did. It was my stepdad? Not my favorite topic, sweetheart." Alec grew pale. Of course it was his stepdad, who had tried to drown him when he was just a little boy. His stepdad, who he had killed in self defense. Alec put a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"You did tell me. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Magnus said, his face an unreadable mask. Then, turning to Alec, he gave a little smile. "I have you now. And… wherever you are, I don't have to be afraid. Right?"

"Yeah," Alec said, leaning in and kissing him. When they pulled apart, Magnus touched his forehead to his and whispered, "I want to do everything in this world with you."

"Me too. Mags," Alec said honestly. "Me too."

**Well, that's Florence. I hope I did it justice! Thank you for reading, drop a review if you like! Let me know if you have any suggestions :D**


End file.
